Smooth Criminal
by FanOfDeliciousFlavour
Summary: Sebastian had been expecting her visit. Santana had been expecting his challenge. They both had been expecting to win. But neither of them had been expecting what would happen next. (A retelling of the Smooth Criminal number from Sebastian's point of view. Rated T to be safe. Sebtana one-shot.)


A/N - Hey, thanks for checking out my story! I don't normally write fanfiction, but I finally decided that it was something I needed to do. Particularly when I re-watched the video for Smooth Criminal and realized how much sexual tension those two had. I spent hours watching it over and over again in order to re-write it as accurately as possible, as well as to analyze it; and the more I looked, the more it seemed like these two were meant to be together. Or at least sleep together.

So, I decided I would give this a shot. I included all of the lyrics to the song, so here's the key;

 **The lyrics written in bold are sung by Santana.**

 _The lyrics written in italics are sung by Sebastian._

 _ **The lyrics written in bold and italics are sung by both of them.**_

Anyways, enough of me talking and trying to explain things. The story can speak for itself.

Enjoy!

~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)

* * *

 _ **Smooth Criminal**_

"Hey Andrew McCarthy," came an angry voice.

Sebastian looked up with a smirk as Santana stormed into the room. Something had told him that he would be receiving a visit from this one.

"Don't know if you heard, but Blaine may lose an eye," she continued. "The same Blaine who was just besties with most of you not four months ago."  
Sebastian could practically feel the Warblers guilt from behind him, and he quickly had to conceal his own mixed feelings. He hadn't meant for Blaine to get hurt, and sure, he felt bad. But he also knew that he had to end this quickly, before the Warblers lost confidence and conviction.

"Wait, are… are you serious?" Sebastian glanced to the side to see concern etched on Trent's face. "Is he going to be okay?"

Sebastian groaned inwardly. This is exactly why he didn't want the Warbler's here. He knew they would begin to crack under the weight of what they had done. Of what _he_ had done.

Santana locked eyes with him, seeming to know exactly what he was thinking.

"Well, sure, if he doesn't care about seeing in three dimension." She said, voice dripping with bitter sarcasm. Sebastian decided that enough was enough.

"Trent, I've got this." He said quickly, before the boy could get out another word. He turned back to Santana.

"Bummer, about Blaine," he told her with a smile. "He was pretty." His expression darkened. "But he shouldn't have gotten in the way. That slushie was meant for Kurt."

He knew, of course, that this wouldn't calm Santana. In fact, he could see the pure anger and hatred in her eyes intensify.

"You may look like the villain out of a cheesy eighties high school movie, but you should know that I am fully prepared to go all Danny LaRusso on your ass." She replied, stepping closer to him. He was unprepared for the sudden closeness. She may have been shorter than him, but she struck an intimidating figure, and an attractive one at that. And even shorter was that dress she was wearing…

"Admit you put something in that slushie." She demanded, and his attention was drawn back to the situation at hand. "What was it, huh? Glass? Asphalt?"

"Red dye #6." He replied with a smirk.

"You're a liar." She told him. Sebastian smiled. Here was his chance. He turned back to the Warblers.

"She questioned my honor." He turned back to Santana, who quickly concealed her look of wariness. "I demand satisfaction in Warbler tradition." He said, daring to take another step closer to her. Santana raised an eyebrow in surprise and humour.

"You want to have a duel?" She asked. She turned back to the band, who were packing up their instruments. Sebastian was almost disappointed that was her first guess. After all, a duel wasn't really the type of satisfaction he wanted from her right now.

"Cello guys, can you hang back for a second? I'm gonna need you for this one." The cellist nodded and they both took their seats.

"Everyone else clear out." Sebastian ordered. Finally, he could get them out of here before they started having serious doubts. He hoped it wasn't too late. He looked at Santana with a smirk. "I don't want you to see me make a girl cry."

"Let's just keep this on point." She replied calmly, as the Warblers filed out and the door shut behind them.

Now came the fun part.

As the cellists began to play, Santana turned away from him, taking a seat in one of the many chairs. She stared at him as she crossed her legs in her arms. He could see the challenge in her eyes.

He leaned on one of the chairs, working hard to conceal his thoughts as he watched her. Santana's skirt had slid up dangerously high as she had sat down, and he became almost angry as he watched her cool disposition. Didn't she know what she was doing to him? He resolved to make that change, as he began to circle the chairs.

* * *

 _As he came into the window_

 _It was the sound of a crescendo_

* * *

He could feel Santana's eyes on him as he made his way towards her. The hostility in her gaze had diminished, and was replaced with curiosity and wariness.

* * *

 _He came into her apartment_

 _He left the bloodstains on the carpet_

* * *

As he sang the words, he bent down next to her ear, and as he passed, stroked a hand across her shoulder. Her head immediately snapped to the side, her face a mixture of shock and… was that a bit disappointment? He found himself hoping it was.

* * *

 _She ran underneath the table_

 _He could see she was unable_

* * *

Sebastian strode confidently away from Santana, pleased to have unsettled her, and maybe give her some of the sensations he'd been having since she'd walked into the room. He turned to face her.

* * *

 _So she ran into the bedroom_

 _She was struck down, it was her doom_

* * *

It was clear that the words were meant to convey danger. They were meant to convey his intention of tearing her and the New Directions apart. Instead of being intimidated, Santana cocked an eyebrow at him, accepting the unspoken challenge. She rose from the chair.

* * *

 _Annie, are you OK?_

 **So, Annie, are you OK?**

 _Are you OK, Annie?_

* * *

Sebastian had to admit, Santana had a good voice. He watched as she ducked behind one of the cellist before reemerging, never breaking eye contact, as they moved closer.

* * *

 **Annie, are you OK?**

 _So, Annie, are you OK?_

 **Are you OK, Annie?**

* * *

Just as they reached each other, they simultaneous turned, just barely avoiding touching one another. He caught a whiff of whatever conditioner she used as she passed, and turned back to face him.

* * *

 _Annie, are you OK?_

 **So, Annie, are you OK?**

 _Are you okay Annie?_

* * *

His eyes never left her for more than a moment as she moved around the circle of chairs. He did the same, eager to meet her again. Seeing him approach, Santana began to storm towards him.

* * *

 **Annie, are you OK?**

 _So, Annie, are you okay?_

 _ **Are you OK, Annie?**_

* * *

As they met in the middle, Santana boldly grabbed his tie and shoulder to spin herself around. Even as her hand trailed off his chest, he found himself leaning forward. Then she spun away from him, and the chase began.

* * *

 _ **Annie, are you OK?**_

 _ **Will you tell us that you're OK**_

* * *

Santana continued to move away from him, but Sebastian wouldn't have it. He became aware of the considerable distance between them now, and quickened his pace, practically running, until he was right in front of her.

* * *

 _ **There's a sign in the window**_

 _ **That he struck you, a crescendo, Annie**_

* * *

Sebastian found himself leaning towards her as they continued to sing, until he could feel her breath on his face. Her intense dark brown eyes met his. He could see the passion, the anger, the emotion in them. He felt inexplicably drawn towards her. Until she placed a hand against his chest, right over the spot where his heart was beating frantically, and shoved him backwards.

* * *

 _ **He came into your apartment**_

 _ **He left the bloodstains on the carpet**_

* * *

Sebastian straightened his jacket angrily. He didn't try to get up in her face again, and she didn't move away either. Instead she stood her ground, singing defiantly in his face.

* * *

 _ **Then you ran into the bedroom**_

 _ **You were struck down, it was your doom**_

* * *

This time, Santana had been the one to step closer as she sang. He decided he would do to her what she did to him. He turned around and began to move away.

* * *

 _Annie, are you OK?_

 **So, Annie, are you OK?**

 _Are you OK, Annie?_

* * *

He spun away from Santana, but continued to look back, curious to see if she would give chase. Sure enough, she did, but not in the direct way that he did. Instead, she walked through the center of the circle, breaking the pattern they had fallen into.

* * *

 **Annie, are you OK?**

So, Annie, are you OK?

 **Are you OK, Annie?**

* * *

Instead of confronting him again, Santana simply walked past him, giving him an almost seductive look. He knew in that moment that she was well aware that he would give chase. As she strutted past him, his gaze was drawn downward, and he felt his voice trail off at the end of his line as he became distracted. She glanced back at him, and his eyes snapped back up to her face.

* * *

 _ **Annie, are you OK?**_

 _ **Are you OK, Annie?**_

* * *

Sebastian continued to follow her. He couldn't help himself. This duel was exciting him far more than it should, that much he knew. But he was too caught up in the thrill of the chase to care. Santana suddenly turned to face him again, those rich brown eyes once again locking onto his.

* * *

 _You've been hit by_

 **You've been struck by**

 ** _A smooth criminal_**

* * *

This time he didn't hesitate to get in her face as he sang. And this time Santana didn't back down, or push him away. No, she stood her ground, even leaning closer to him as she sang her part. He found himself wishing she would get closer, grab his tie again, grip his arm.

Instead, she turned and walked away as the cellists continued to play.

He began to walk around the other side of the circle of chairs, glancing back every few seconds to see where she was. She made a quick movement, and he matched it. He could tell from the look on her face that she knew he was chasing her, like a predator stalking its prey. But did she know it wasn't a game anymore?

* * *

 **I don't know!**

* * *

Sebastian stared as Santana belted out the line. In that moment, her voice was the most gorgeous one he'd ever heard. He immediately knew that he had lost the duel. But it wasn't the duel he was concerned about winning any longer.

* * *

 _Annie, are you OK?_

 _Will you tell us that you're OK_

* * *

She began to move, and he followed, quickening his pace as he sang. He hardly paid attention to the words coming out of his mouth; he was far more focused on hers.

* * *

 _There's a sign in the window_

 **I don't know!**

 _That he struck you, a crescendo, Annie_

 **I don't know!**

* * *

The passion, the emotion in her eyes that he had seen earlier, was back. Sebastian felt like he was finally seeing past the tough facade that Santana displayed for the rest of the world to see, and he wanted to see more.

* * *

 _He came into your apartment_

 **I don't know!**

 _He left the bloodstains on the carpet_

 **I don't know why, baby**

 _Then he ran into the bedroom_

 **I don't know!**

 _You were struck down, it was your doom, Annie_

* * *

Each time Santana sang the words, he could see the conflict and confusion on her face. Part of him reasoned it was purely acting, part of the performance. But another part of him had begun to realize that maybe Santana was feeling how he was feeling, and was torn. He imagined what she might be thinking - or at least, what he hoped she was thinking; she was supposedly a lesbian, but now she was feeling the tension between them. Maybe she was even picturing doing a few of the things that Sebastian was dying for her to do to him...

* * *

 **Dang gone it**

 _Annie, are you OK?_

 **Dang gone it, baby**

 _Would you tell us that you're OK_

 **Dang gone it, baby**

* * *

As he watched, the confusion morphed into what was almost anger. Santana pushed aside a chair, moving into the circle. She didn't move around him, but stood there, waiting for him to come to her, as she knew he would. Her expression dared him to get close again; a challenge he would readily accept.

* * *

 _There's a sign in the window_

 **Dang gone it, baby**

 _That he struck you, a crescendo, Annie_

 **Hoo! Hoo!**

* * *

Sebastian lunged forward in an attempt to intimidate her, but Santana was clearly done running away. He, however, was not done chasing her.

* * *

 _He came into your apartment_

 **Dang gone it**

 _He left the bloodstains on the carpet_

* * *

He roughly moved a chair out of the way, striding towards her. She moved away, but he felt it was only to continue the pattern. There was no fear in Santana's eyes; just passion.

* * *

 _Then you ran into the bedroom_

 **Hoo! Hoo!**

 _You were struck down, it was your doom, Annie_

* * *

She turned back as he approached, making no more moves to run from him. Even as he made a threatening gesture with the finger gun, she remained where she was. Feeling even bolder than before, he stepped forward until there was hardly any space left between them.

* * *

Y _ou've been hit by_

 ** _You've been struck by_**

 ** _A smooth criminal_**

* * *

The music died off, and they were left standing there, face to face. He stared, and she stared right back, confident and unafraid. It took all of his willpower to keep his eyes off of her lips. Her lips, which had just released some of the most beautiful notes he had ever heard. He was fascinated by how well their voices had mixed, having never sung or practiced together. It was intoxicating, and he found himself smiling. He couldn't help but notice that Santana had a small smile as well. He wondered if she enjoyed this as much as he had, if she had felt even a fraction of the attraction he felt.

Sebastian swore to himself in that moment that he would find out the answers to those questions.

"I was better." She stated matter of factly. It took Sebastian a moment to even recognize what she'd said. His smile dropped.

"You weren't even close." He replied, turning and walking towards the door as the Warblers entered the room. He didn't know what to do. But what he did know was that he couldn't start acting all goody-two-shoes all of a sudden. Santana was clearly still angry; he had hurt Blaine, after all, a detail which seemed to have left both of their minds during their duet.

"I was better!" She declared angrily, as she followed him. "Now tell me the truth, what did you put in that slushie?" Sebastian made the split second decision to tell her the truth. Lying wouldn't do him any good anymore.

"Rock salt," he replied. "But it's okay."

"Why is it okay, I just told you that Blaine had to have surgery!" He felt guilty, hearing the concern in her voice. Santana clearly cared about her friends deeply, as much as she would try to pretend that she didn't. He felt one of the Warblers hand push a slushie cup into his hand. He smiled; they knew him too well. But not in this case.

"It's okay, because I didn't put anything in this one." Sebastian turned around, slushie in hand, and saw the immediate panic on Santana's face. Even if she completely believed him when he said he put nothing in it, which he imagined she didn't, the prospect of a slushie to the face wasn't pleasant.

Sebastian hesitated. He thought about their duet; how their voices had gone so well together, how he felt every time she touched him, and yearned for more, how intense her eyes became when she sang face to face with him.

How those gorgeous eyes were now looking at him in fear.

And in that moment, Sebastian made his decision.

He moved his arm. Santana flinched, and closed her eyes, ready for the slushie to hit her. Sebastian smiled as he watched her come to the realization that it wasn't coming. She opened her eyes cautiously, and stared at his extended hand, offering her the slushie.

"What the hell is this?" She asked warily.

"Consider it a peace offering," he replied with a slight smile. He could hear the surprised murmurs of his fellow Warblers behind him. "I'll admit, the slushie may not have been the best idea…"

"May not have been the best idea?" Santana interrupted angrily. "You saw what happened to Blaine!" He ignored her outburst and continued.

"But it wasn't supposed to do what it did to Blaine. It was supposed to hit Kurt, and yes, it was supposed to hurt. But I never intended to do that much damage, believe me." Santana stared at him for a moment, seemingly trying to decide whether he was telling the truth, before shaking her head dismissively.

"Whether or not that's true, the damage is done, asshole," She snapped. "So why don't you take your slushie and your fake-ass peace offering and go back to styling your hair to match your Ken dolls, because I'm not interested." With that, she shoved past him and walked out of the room, the Warblers quickly darting out of the way to avoid her. "You guys have fun with your daily orgy." She called over her shoulder. The door slammed shut, and there was a moment of silence.

"So… are we finally going to make peace then?" Trent asked hopefully.

"Yes, I believe we will." He replied with a smile, still looking towards the door where Santana had exited.

"How will that work?" One of the others piped up. "Everyone there probably hates us now. What makes you think they'll ever make peace with us?"

Sebastian smirked, as details from his duet with Santana flirted through his mind; the curious looks she had given him, the way she grabbed his tie, her look of disappointment when his hand left her shoulder, and the way she leaned in closer when he got in her face.

"Oh, I have a few ideas."

* * *

A/N - Hey again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave me a review to let me know what you think!

Now, here's the thing; I _could_ continue this story. I have a few ideas, but it's nothing coherent yet. I would definitely be willing to write more and turn this into a full length story. So, what do you think? Is this better as a one-shot or should I continue it? Please let me know!

(Seriously, I can't make up my mind.)

~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)


End file.
